Tadiyuki Sona
Tadiyuki Sona is an OC made by Gamesee. Please ask permission before using him in anything other than sprites and art. Personality Typically, Yuki is very chill. He is generally patient and doesn't seem to care about much, and always has a smile on his face. In crowds however this demeanor waivers, causing him to jumble up his words and have what he wants to say come out wrong. This also causes him to be very quiet in class, and in club activities that involve communication. In addition, Yuki has a huge fear of sunlight. He tends to carry around a umbrella, or parsol, all the time because he doesn't want to be "touched" by the sunlight. He also avoids going outside most of the time because of this, and in turn causes him to be very pale. Appearance Yuki has auburn hair that is very messy, and is grown out to his mid-neck. His eyebrows are very thin, and he has hooded grey eyes. His features are more long and thin, and his head is in more of a circle/heart shape. Yuki's build is very muscular, or "bara," since his parents make him exercise often inside. On the other hand he is very pale, since he hardly comes in contact with sunlight. He is tall standing at 5'10 (177.8 cm), and weighs about 151 lbs (68.4 kg.) Lastly, he has a huge scar in between his shoulder blades from a 3rd degree burn he got when he was younger. Statistics 0-10, 0 being impossibly horrible, 5 being average and 10 being inhumanely excellent. Attributes Physical Edit * '''Strength - '''8 * '''Dexterity - '''6 * '''Stamina - '''8 Social * '''Charisma - '''4 * '''Manipulation - '''2 * '''Appearance - '''5 (Debatable) Mental * '''Perception - '''2 * '''Intelligence - '''5 * '''Wits - '''5 Abilities Preferred Weapon Hypothetically, if Yuki were to fight he would simply use his umbrella. Strong Look at this bara man. He stronk. Fast Bara man is fast like Sanic. Occult Knowledge Recently, Yuki's occult knowledge has increased. Skills * '''Animals - '''2 * '''Crafts - '''1 * '''Drive - '''2 * '''Etiquette - '''5 * '''Firearms - '''1 * '''Larceny - '''1 * '''Melee - '''6 * '''Performance - '''3 * '''Stealth - '''0 * '''Survival - '''5 * '''Swimming - '''1 * '''Kawaiiness - '''2 Knowledge * '''Academics - '''5 * '''Computer - '''6 * '''Finance - '''4 * '''Investigation - '''3 * '''Law - '''1 * '''Medicine - '''5 * '''Occult - '''7 * '''Science - '''3 * '''Cooking - '''5 Powers and Mutations Since Yuki is human and knows no magic, he has no powers or mutations. Possessions Umbrellas Tadiyuki has 14 umbrellas that he switches out daily, since he tries to make his fear of the sun fun. He wants to buy one for every day of the year so he can have a different one daily. Additionally, he states that he would still want to use umbrellas even if he gets over his heliophobia. Backstory WIP (Still doing some research) Tadiyuki was born on November 24th to Koin and Shino Sona 5 years before his brother, Shinzo. His family was relatively normal and wealthy, and loved to camp. They would travel often during breaks, and even had a vacation home in Arizona. Although his family had good times when they first started going, as Yuki got older he started having problems in the sun. He got heat stroke easily, and his sunburns kept getting worse and worse until one day at age 7 he got a 3rd degree burn after 6 hours of being in the sun. After that Yuki developed heliophobia, or a fear of the sun and his parents sold the home in Arizona since they didn't plan on going on any more vacations there. For most of his time after that, Yuki was inside especially since he was homeschooled. He played video games and read books often, and because of his parent's nagging he exercised often as well. They even got him an indoor gym to encourage this, and made him eat and drink things such as fatty fish, mushrooms, milk, orange juice, canned tuna and canned sardines so he would get enough vitamin D. In addition he had supplements since his parents, again, worried for him often. Yuki's parents enrolled him in Hatsuharu Academy for his 4th year so he would be more social and get a better education, and Yuki agreed since at the time he saw no problem in it. He regretted this very soon however, since he never really interacted with anyone aside from family, neighbors, and online friends before. He was isolated for most of his first year at Hatsuharu Academy, not that it mattered to him. He was used to it at that point, and just decided to continue a similar life to what he had before enrolling. He did however join the Occult Club since he was interested in reading what they had there (mostly since it reminded him of his video games), and since he was somewhat forced to join a club by his parents. Trivia * If it wasn't obvious, Yuki has heliophobia and a slight fear of crowds since he isn't adjusted to them. * Yuki has very sensitive skin, if that wasn't obvious. * Yuki doesn't sweat often and has very dry skin. * Yuki is panromantic. * Yuki dislikes being touched, and makes a high-pitched peep whenever touched. * Yuki has never dated or considered dating. * Yuki refers to himself using "boku." * When Yuki was little, he wrapped a white, fluffy blanket around himself to avoid sunlight. * Yuki only needs glasses because surprise surprise, his eyes are sensitive to sunlight. * He has many umbrellas he carries around, which include ~ ** A cat umbrella. ** A umbrella with a bunch of bows on it. ** A umbrella with a bunch of dogs on the inside of it. ** A rabbit umbrella. ** A poka-dot umbrella. ** A skull umbrella. ** A umbrella with a lightsaber as the pole. ** An Illuminati umbrella. ** An octopus umbrella. ** An orange (as in the fruit) umbrella. ** An autumn leaf umbrella. ** An Animal Crossing leaf umbrella. ** A candy umbrella. ** A spider web umbrella. Category:Occult Club Category:Males Category:Students Category:Homosexual Category:Panromantic Category:Class 5-2 Category:NPCs Category:Gamesee's NPCs